The Viewers
by aScodders
Summary: Effy Stonem nevr talks, hardly eats and is extremely thin, and she cuts to release all her pain she has been hoarding her entire life. She does not open up to anyone but when her family moves to LA California things may change but not for the good.
1. Chapter 1

The Stonem family, most known as the troubled ones. They're that family that everyone wants to be, but only if they knew what goes on behind those closed doors of the Stonem residence they would disown that thought that sunk into their heads. They may look glamorous and rich on the outside but what they really are is crazy and horrifyingly intelligent.

Effy Stonem is the youngest by the age of 16 with two siblings, Tony and Grace. Nobody understands Effy as much as Tony does. She hardly talks, and when she does it's only ever to Tony. Grace is the oldest by 24; she's going to the University of London and is out every single night of the week. Effy is not a fan of her or her parents. Effy holds everything in and never lets anyone know anything about her, she is very mysterious. She loves to dance; it's her only way of expressing herself instead of using words. She hardly ever eats; she's extremely thin and weak. But no one notices because they don't care, and so she cuts herself to let her pain out. And of course all the guys love her and all the girls are jealous of her. The way everyone wants her is all due to her looks, but know really knows her and know will ever get to know as well as her brother. She is smart and a little crazy and the only thing that keeps her sane is her brother.

Tony Stonem is what every girl wants, he sings, he's smart, and he always has spliff. He does not take shit from anyone; his best friend Sid follows him around like a puppy. Tony actually loves him but he hates showing any kind of love, the Stonems are most known for that. Tony loves Effy with all his heart, she actually understands him, and she's the only one he can talk to. Everything he is is just an act for people to like him. He is 19 and is going to college. Only Effy knows the real him. Anthea and Jim who are their parents hate him and just adore Effy. They don't really care much about Grace but they hardly see are talk to her. All Tony wants is to leave and never look back.

Grace is a funny, witty girl. She has a boyfriend, Aaron, who loves her dearly. I guess you can call her the only normal one out of the Stonem family. She lives with her friend, Justine, right in the center of London. She hardly goes and visits her family in Bristol; she never talks to Effy or Tony because she is jealous that when they were born they took the attention off her. All she ever wanted was for her family to love her but that seemed to happen. She's got a job in the stock market and is going to college for communications. She wants to make it big in the world and actually become something and never ever see her family again. She has no idea what goes on in her old home.

Anthea and Jim Stonem don't pay much attention to their children, they only care for themselves. Anthea does not care much about Jim, and Jim is always out working not noticing anything that goes on around his own home. All the kids want is to be loved and noticed but that will never happen and because of that each kid goes down roads that will lead to death, love, and trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Effy's POV:

It's snowing again, I like the snow, and it's calm and quiet. The snow is dark and full of secrets, no one understands it, and people like to take it for granted. But it's hard to pay attention any more to the snow with all the fighting in the background. There they are in the kitchen yelling not noticing that I'm here in my room hearing every word and insult thrown at each other. No ever notices me. I sit in my bed looking at these boxes full of my belongings. Jim thinks that moving will fix the fact that Anthea cheated on him with his boss. This is all bullshit. Dragging Tony and I to Los Angeles.

I can't take all this fighting, so I go to my door, shut it and lock it. I blast my music and go to my secret little black box. I pull out my friend, my razor. One little slit across my wrist, just another scar among many others, they each have their own story. They still don't even notice my blaring music and yet they still yell. I'm not going to give them what they want, no love and no space.

I wish Tony was here right now, but no he is with that cunt Michelle, I hate her, posh bitch. He treats her like shit so why is she even with him still. She does not even understand him. She's probably go to off herself when we move in two days. I hate thinking, it drives me crazy, and I'm not crazy, I'm fine.

I turn down my music and there still fighting, fucking unbelievable. I went to the kitchen to see what they are fighting about now. As I enter the kitchen they still do not even notice me, and they just keep yelling. What should I do?

I turn my head to see a vase, and so my first instinct was to pick up and throw it on the floor, they stopped, turned and looked at me. So I gave them one of my famous smirks and walked away back to my hell hole to sleep.

January 1st, 2011

I awake to silence, nothing, no yelling, no hitting, nothing. It was so odd, I wish I could stay in my bed all day, but then Tony would come thinking something is wrong. So I as get up me put on my sweatshirt and walk to the living room. I saw my Anthea lying on the couch with a brand new bottle of her famous pills and no Jim. Before I turned Tony came by. I whispered to him, "where's Jim", he responded with an answer I should have just thought of it was so easy, "at the bar…. Again, I fucking hate them". We both turned to go to the kitchen where the broken glass stayed, to busy fighting that they didn't even clean up the glass. "Want breakfast", Tony asked me, "no, not hungry", "Eff, come on you didn't eat dinner yesterday you need to eat", "I'm not hungry" this time with anger, "fine". As he sat down with some toast his phone started to buzz, and Tony answered it with the pleasant greeting, "Hey nips", ah Michelle the Saint Michelle, fucking pathetic.

Oh look who crawled out of pill bottle, Anthea. "Are you packed yet", she slurred to Tony and I, we both looked at her and as for I, well I walked to my room, Tony nodded while still on the phone with Michelle. So there I sat, reading, "The Yellow Wallpaper", and thinking about everything which only leads me back to my blade.

Tomorrow is the day that I move to a new State and hate everything and everyone there. I just want to sleep and let everything go.


	3. Chapter 3

January 2nd, 2011

The car is packed of our boxes and suitcases; I'm stuffed against the window of the car. Tony has been silent the whole way there, just listening to his I-pod and texting probably Michelle or Sid. Anthea is in front of me smoking a cigarette and staring out the window, Jim is driving. Silence surrounds us as if we were hiding from someone within this car.

I already hate it hear and we've only just got on the parkway, these depressing street lights are blinding me, and I'm so tired and sick.

2 hours later,

Well the Stonem family finally arrived to their new house. It looks exactly like "The Addams Family" house. It should be cold and snowing, this is not normal, I already hate California and I hate this house.

When we entered the house Anthea went to her claimed bedroom, and Jim went to the kitchen, Tony and I went up the stairs together. "She didn't even come and say goodbye not even a phone call", Tony said strangely, "why were you expecting one from Grace, she's a fucking bitch, she does not care about us no one does, don't you understand, you have to fend for yourself in this fucking family", "yeah I know, but we were good friends for a while", Tony responded, "Oh shut up, come one lets go to my room. Smoke a spliff".

When we got to my room, I went to my bag and got out the weed as Tony opened the window and sat on the sill. I sat down next to him and lite the paper; I took the first hit then passed it to Tony. After Tony took two hits he said, "This is a shit town", "yeah I know", that is all I could respond with, nothing more.

Tony left and I went to bed with untouched boxes that will wait for me tomorrow.

January 3rd 2011,

I woke up around 8am to start unpacking and setting up my miserable room. Jim went to start his job at a new company and Anthea is probably drugged up someone in this gigantic house. Tony is setting up his room right now as well.

I broke out my white paint that I and started to slide that brush all through my walls and starting to set my bed up with my only decoration that hangs above my bed that says, "Daily Sex", it used to say, "Daily Express", but I figured this sign above my bed fits better well.

While I was setting my room up to my desire I heard the doorbell ring and of course I would be the one to answer since Anthea is lying on her floor next to her unmade bed and Tony is too busy for anything.

When I opened the door there was no one there, probably just fucking assholes. But then when I shut the door there was a knock on the kitchen door in the back.

"Fuck off", I yelled when I slammed the door open to see an old women in a maid dress, she was creepy, she has blind in one eye and she just looked ghostly. But right away I felt like an asshole for saying that for an old lady to hear.

"Ah, sorry I thought you were some kids messing with me", I apologized.

"It's okay my dear one, may I come in", she asked so quietly.

"Um sure, yeah come in", I responded.

As she came in and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Anthea came down finally in her robe.

"Ugh, um hello", Anthea said while covering herself up with a confused look on her face.

"Hello, my name is Moira, and I am here for my services", she said.

"Effy can you get Moira a cup of coffee", Anthea ordered me, so when I went to get a mug Moira said, "no dear I'm alright thank you anyway". So I just turned around and looked at Anthea and Moira.

"Okay well, what do you mean by services", Anthea asked stupidly considering that she is wearing a maid's outfit.

"Well I am a maid, I cleaned for the last people that owned this house, I even cleaned the mess they left, it took day cleaning the blood off the panels of the floor, I'm a good cleaner, I only ask for Christmas and Halloween off, and my pay is low, I am ready today, I have everything I need", Moira ranted on.

Anthea did a drunken like giggle and told Moira, "well I won't need your services I'm sorry but I like cleaning this is my house I hate ordering others I don't know around and I'm a very natural person", fucking bullshit, "Also what do you mean by blood, what happened to the last people that owned this house", she asked.

"Ma'am I don't like talking about it and you should respect that, all you need to know is that the last people died tragically, and please I mean what have you've been using for the floor", she asked Anthea.

"Well I have natural organic sprays", she answered.

"Oh no no no, vinegar, vinegar and water is the best", Moira insisted.

This is such bullshit; she is bullshit, all natural and shit my ass. So I just walked away up to my room and to my box.

I went to my bathroom and left the door cracked by a little bit. I opened my box and pulled out my razor and started to make one more dash on my wrist, slow and steady.

As I was on my second dash I jerked back by a voice that said, "You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up", he was a little taller than me with dirty blondish afro like hair and a cute face.

"What, how did you get in here, who are you", I asked stuttering.

"And if you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door", he suggested closing my bathroom door not even answering any of my questions.

I turned back to face myself in the mirror wondering who that mysterious person was and how he got in to the house. I had no desire to finish my second dash so I covered it up and went to my bedroom wondering if he was in there, but he was not. So I went downstairs and looked around, there was no sign, so I went to the kitchen to see my mom making herself a glass of vodka and coke.

"Did you see a boy come in or out of here", I asked, which by the way is the first thing I have ever said to Anthea in about 10 years.

She looked at me with surprise and a confused look, "ugh, no I did not that women Moira just left I decided to hire her", what a surprise. So I nodded my head and went to go to my room, when she said, "it's nice to hear your voice again, I missed it".


	4. Chapter 4

January 4th, 2011

After everything yesterday with that boy and that lady who is now by the way our maid, Anthea passed out and stayed passed out until this morning.

Tony's bedroom and mine are now finished and now we have to set up the kitchen and living room. So while we were doing that we both could hear Anthea and Jim fighting in the study.

"What's there problem today", Tony asked me.

"Jim is pissed because Anthea hired a maid, and Anthea is pissed because Jim never told her the reason why this house was so cheap", I told him.

"Oh, nice, I didn't know Anthea hired a maid I have not seen one around here yet, and what happened to make this place so cheap, do you know", he responded with a question.

"Yeah she did, just so she doesn't have to do shit around here and just get wasted and pass out, the maid starts work at 10 so she's not here yet, and apparently there was a murder or something here, I guess Jim knew too and didn't want to say anything", I told him.

"Awesome, I wonder where or how it happened, that's pretty cool", he said with enthusiasm. But just when he said that we heard this loud man voice coming from the front yard.

"What the fuck is that", I said confused.

"I don't know, let's go see", he said while walking towards the door.

When we stepped outside there was a black tour bus with the title, "The Murder tour Of LA", and the man was speaking in a microphone, "This house towards my left is the Murder House where just last year there was a murder suicide, the couple that was living here had trouble, and so the one could not take the cheating man any longer and so he killed him and killed himself, they were said to have died with their hands touching, truly romantic". Just after he said all that Anthea and Jim came out and looked at each other and then started to fight again.

Me and Tony walked back inside and went back to work.

"So now we know what happened", I said being a wise ass as usual.

"Yeah, who would have ever thought that, a proud gay couple, murder suicide and we move right in to this house, fucking cliché", he said laughing.

I laughed with him and then asked him, "Hey did you see a boy in here at all yesterday"?

"No, why", he answered.

"Well I was in my room and this kid just came in, no one saw him, it was weird".

"You sure you're not taking any more pills, were you high"?

"No Tony, I was perfectly sober".

"Well no I didn't see anything", he said.

4 hours later,

Anthea and Jim are still fighting, and Tony and I are done. I'm sitting in my bed listing to Led Zeppelin, when the bell rang, I wonder who that could be I thought sarcastically.

When I walked downstairs I saw this old woman who looked as if she belongs back in the 40's and the boy standing next to her, the boy I saw yesterday in my bathroom there was also a girl behind the boy, she is special.

"Effy say hello", Anthea told me, I looked at her and looked back to these people, "Hi", I greeted. That's when Tony walked down and said, "ugh, hi", he walked to shake their hands.

Anthea turned to us and said, "Invited the Langdon's over for dinner tonight, this is Constance", pointing to the 40's woman, "this is Tate", pointing to the boy in that was in my bathroom, "and this is Addy", pointing to the girl.

"Well hello, I hope my intrusion is not keeping you from anything, um what's your name", Constance said with attitude towards me.

"Effy". I responded politely.

"Ahh yes, Effy, such an interesting name", she said while staring me down.

Anthea broke the stare down with saying, "its short for Elizabeth, and no worries you are not interrupting anything".

"Well good, such a pretty face if I had a face like that maybe I would have made it in this god awful place", she said while turning to the kitchen.

We all followed like idiots, and since we all turned at once I was pushed to the back next to the girl, Addy.

"Your pretty", she complimented.

"Ugh, thanks, you are too", I said trying to be nice.

"No, not as pretty as you, that's all I want, is to be pretty", she said with a little excitement.

After an hour of endless talking from Constance, and staring at one another, Moira finished cooking dinner.

We all went to the table, Constance sat in the front of the table, to her right was Jim and to her left was Anthea, next to Jim was Tate and next to him was myself, across from me was Tony and Addy. Moira served the dinner and Constance said something I could not make out but she was mean towards her that whole night. I didn't want to eat, so I do what I always do, move my food around and scrape some of it into my napkin. No one ever notices other than Tony but only sometimes.

But it was good because Constance didn't not want to shut up so no one was paying attention at all, or at least I thought that. But when I looked to my right I noticed Tate was watching me that whole time. I looked at him and got nervous, so I looked at my food and told everyone, "Um I'm tired I think I'm just gonna go off to bed, nice meeting you", I said looking at Constance and Addy both. I got up and started to walk off, when Anthea just had to say something, "You haven't even touched your food, come back".

"No I'm fine, goodnight", I said annoyed.

I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, I turned and shut my door, but once I started to walk to my bed someone knocked on my door. So I opened it, and it was Tate.

"Hi", that's all he said, hi with a smirk on his face.

I can play this game too, so all I said was, "hi", and so I stood there looking at him waiting for a response.

"Can I come in", he asked me pointing to nothing that was in my room. I thought for a second, and nodded my head while I opened my door inviting him in.

When he came in, I shut the door and went to go sit on my bed, I walked past him, and he was just standing there looking around all curious.

As I sat I looked up at him and asked, "So what brings you to this humble abode", I said sarcastically looking around at this nothing room.

"My cock sucking mother made me come up here, to introduce myself to normal people", he said with a look on his face that he didn't want to believe in the definition of normal.

"Well I'm far from normal, if that's such a thing", I said while I looked at my black box then looked back at him, "well that's a great name you call your mother", I said while getting up to get a cigarette out of my box.

"Yeah", he said while watching me go over to the box that he was not a stranger to, "She cheated on my dad by sucking off the guy next door, I kind of walked in them in the action", he told me while I went to open the window and lit up.

"Nice, my mom cheated too", I told him for some reason.

He still stood there in the middle of the room when he asked, "can I have one", pointing to my cigarette.

"Yeah, it's in my... Ugh… that box over there", I answered with my finger pointing to that evil black box on my clear desk. I trusted him enough to not say anything, he seemed chill, and then I noticed that I trust a complete stranger rather than my own moth-Anthea.

Once he got his cigarette he came over to sit across from me on the window sill, I looked at him while he lit his own cancer stick.

"So how did you find out your mom was cheating on your dad", he asked after he took a drag from his cigarette.

"She was sleeping with the bastards boss, and Jim found out because his boss slipped at work, he came home and freaked out on her, and so his great plan was to bring us all here to this fucking place", I released myself and told him everything.

As he took another drag I noticed that he had a cut on his wrist as well, I wonder if he does anything else that I do.

"Parents fuck you up every day, all bullshit. Your mom was talking about you down there before I came up here", he said, I looked straight at him and asked, "yeah, what about", I took another drag.

"How you never talked and now you are, also that you don't eat much and she's scared", he said looking at me with even more curiosity.

I laughed and looked back out to the road of depressing street lights, "I talk just not to them, I fucking hate them, and I do eat I just don't like it that much, and she's fucking lying, she could care less about me and Tony".

"Yeah she seemed like a bullshitter", he said and we both laughed.

In the little 35 minutes he now knows about Anthea, my not eating, my cutting, and drugs. Our cigarettes finished and we flew them out to the ground. We sat there talking about music and high school, he's 18 and graduated. He went to the same high school that I'm going to be going too soon. He told me that it sucks there and to not take shit.

"Nice room, all plain, pure", he complimented.

"Yeah, thanks I hate clutter and shit", I responded with short answer.

"You're really pretty", he said out of nowhere.

"Well everybody thinks I'm pretty", I said annoyed with that expression and how everyone just loves me.

I placed my hand on the sill and he glided his to mine, I looked back at him and his face got closer, he was about to kiss me I could feel it but then his mother came up and opened the door, "Tate it's time to go", Tate then said, "alright I'll be right down", "now Tate", she insisted while turning around back to go downstairs, "Lets hang out tomorrow", he told me and then got up before I could even answer.


	5. Chapter 5

January 5th, 2011,

I've been up all night thinking about Tate and how he just insisted we meet today; I don't want to hang out with anyone. He didn't even let me answer to his request. I feel comfortable in my bed right now, the sun is blocked by my black curtains and all that is lighting up my room is my clock that reads, 9:00am. I don't want to move, I like this feeling because no one can bother me, nothing bad can happen, it's only me and my thoughts. So I rolled over on my side to shut my eyes and fall back asleep and then I heard a loud stomp, my closet door slammed shut. I jumped up to see a person running another way then the figure disappeared.

"Tate", I whispered in the dark and there was no response.

I turned on my light and there was no one there. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, I closed my eyes just wanting my thoughts to disappear, but Tony came up.

"Hey are you coming down", he asked seemingly alone in this huge house.

"Yeah, let me just get ready", that's all I could say.

"Alright", he was about to turn away when he faced back towards me and asked, "so what do you think of that kid Tate".

"I don't know Tony, he wants to hang out today, so I guess I'm doing that today", I told him.

"Well watch out, guys are fucking wankers and I know you did stuff but I also know you never had a relationship and I can feel something between you guys", he told me as if I was five years old.

"Tony I'm a big girl I know what I'm doing and trust me there won't be any relationship", I assured him.

"Okay well I'll meet you down there", he said with a look that told me he didn't believe me.

After all this time and now he decides to play big brother. I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I slipped on my fishnet leggings and my grey short top. I dried my hair and put on a little makeup, then I mentally prepared myself to yet again face Anthea and Tony.

When I arrived downstairs Anthea was outside smoking a cigarette all dressed up and Tony was drinking a cup of coffee.

So I went over to talk to him, "Why is the old bat dressed up today", I asked.

"Apparently she has some meeting or something, but I bet she's just blowing some guy", we both laughed at that.

"So you got dressed up for your date today", tony mocked knowing it would piss me off.

"Ha ha very fucking funny, it's not a date and I'm dressed up the way I always dress no different", we both stared at each other waiting for one of us to break.

Then Anthea broke the staring contest, "Well I'm going out, foods in the fridge bye", and there she went without another word.

"What a mess", Tony joked to me.

I shook my head and went to go smoke a cigarette, Tony went out with to smoke one too.

"After I'm done with this I'm going to go out, to check out the new surroundings", he told me, and I was just waiting till he told me that I should be alone with Tate to get to know him because it was my so called first date.

So all I said was, "Okay, I'll be here".

We were silent until he left and I was left alone in this big Addams family home. So I decided that I would explore as well, and I went down to the basement.

It was dark with only light that came from a small rectangle window. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I stopped and looked around when a small ball hit my foot, I don't know where it came from so I picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was in there with me. But it was only me, so I experimented and rolled the ball back in the direction it came from. I heard it stop, and I stared into the darkness, waiting for it to roll back, I don't know why, I just was. Then I heard a step, I got freaked out. As I heard another step the doorbell rang, and it knocked me out of focus. So I turned and went upstairs to get the door.

When I arrived at the door I swung the door open to see Tate standing there with a smirk.

"Hi Effy", he said with the same smirk and his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh, hi", I stuttered when I moved out of the way inviting him in.

We stood there like idiots until I told him, "Let's just go in my room", so he followed me up to my room.

We both sat on my bed and it was awkward so I did what I always do in these situations, I grabbed my black box and pulled out two perfectly rolled spliffs, "Do you smoke", I asked him handing it to him.

"Yeah, sometimes I like stronger stuff too, but that's fine", he told me while staring at the box expecting me to pull out my pills as if they were not a lot of money, but he took the spliff and I lighted it for him.

We sat there smoking like chimneys. I like the little buzz I got so I laid my head on my pillow and stared out the window, thinking.

"I use to live here", Tate all of the sudden blurted out.

"What", I asked confusingly.

"Yeah my brother did something while we were living here and he died, I hate this house, it's weird here, you see things here", he explained to me and so I sat there wondering why is telling me this.

"How did he die", I asked not knowing if that was a bad question.

But he responded seemingly okay, "he was shot to death".

I didn't want to ask anymore, I hate going into other people's lives. So I sat there and kept staring out the window.

"So you're going to Westerfield right", he asked me.

"Yeah I start next week", I told him.

"That place sucks, just a bunch of fucking assholes all caught up in stupid shit that does not ever matter", he argued.

"Isn't everywhere like that", I joked.

"Yeah I guess, high school is just four meaningless years in your existence", he said, and it was true.

"Yeah I know", I agreed with him, and then I got an idea, "So do your feel up to it", I asked while getting up off the bed to get my box from the floor where I put it.

"Up for what", he asked looking at the box in my hands.

"For these", I answered by holding up the bag of MDMA.

He smirked and held his hand out to accept it. We both stuck out little fingers in the bag and put it in our mouths for us to go to wonderland.

One hour later…..

We're both sweating yet we feel good, happy. We laughed and joked, then got the great idea to try to cook some brownie and failed but we threw the brownies everywhere and trashed the kitchen. We started to take shots of vodka and laugh even more.

"Your, your real-ly pretty", he slurred out to me while wiping off brownie that was on my face but his hand lingered on my cheek.

"Shut the fuck up", I laughed.

"No, no, you're the only person that understands me here", he said to me, but I started to get uncomfortable, and leaned away telling him to stop talking.

I turned away before he could say anything else but he came chasing after me. Before I reached the stairs Tate caught me and swung me around to face him, but there was someone behind him, someone that looked similar to him, like he was his brother…. Oh shit.


End file.
